Dawn of a new beginning
by Kamikisekai
Summary: a self insert type fic and op oc (and a little op)(DISCONTINUED)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and** **Welcome to Remnant the Game, we thank you for your** **purchase**, **dew to being the first beta tester for this game you will have access to any powers you wish,** **have fun!**

What but how…wait ah damn it I must have died or I'm dreaming, I'ma go for the former, so I'm dead huh neat

**As for your realization you have gained 2pts on your INT**

That's guna be annoying, but I digress, so do I have a tutorial or something or nah?

**You don't, as I've said before you have access to ANY powers you wish.**

So in other words I'm op as hell?

**Yes and for that 2pts will be added to your WIS and you will be given 4pts for free**

Oh, ok so uhhh **Status**?

**Ivan Nagales**

**Race:** Human

**Class: Newbie**

**Subclass: None**

**Title: None**

**LVL 1**

**XP: 458/1000 (45.30%)**

**HP: 100/105 **

**MP: {260}**

**SP: 100/100**

**Points: 4**

**STR 10**

**DEX 10**

**VIT 10**

**INT 12**

**WIS 12**

**LUK 10 **

Huh neat, let's see if I have some skills, **Skills**

**Gamer's body (LVL: MAX): (**Passive)_the gamer's body acts like that of a videogame character._

**Gamer's mind (LVL: Max): **(Passive) _A game character keeps going for as long as the player needs to. Grants a cool and passive head with an immunity for any mental based attacks._

**Observe (LVL: 1): **(Passive) _the ability to gain info at a glance._

**Danger sense (LVL: 1): **(Passive) _A core-world ability to sense danger and find the_ _source_

**Leadership (LVL: 1): **(Passive) Mastery of the Party system and the ability to lead others to victory when using it.

Huh that's neat, can be pretty useful, now then **Minimap**. _"The minimap opens and shows where Ivan is located at"_ ok so I'm in Vale that good that means I can get to Beacon and see Ozma. Wait do I have any weapons? Let's take alook, **Inventory**, huh ok so I have nothing except Destiny's wards Ima equip it, then let's walk around for a bit. _Why does it sound like I'm on a let's play?_ Huh it's Tukson's book trade, wait do I have any lien? **Inventory** okay I don't have any money let's see if Tukson is hiring.

**(Change locations) (A/N I don't how to spell sceen change I'm sorry)**

Welcome to Tukson's Book trade home to every book under the sun.

Uhh do you always say that to every person that comes in here, oh andyou hiring?

Yes I really use the help, so you have a resume that I can see?

Sorry man I don't have anything to show you but after what I just said can just kick me out after all you have no idea if the white fang didn't sent me to kill you.

So were you sent by them?

Hell no, I know who you are Tukson, and you want peace just like what the daughter of Menagerie would want…ain't that right Blake?

H-how did you know?

Just go and pick up your next volume of Ninja's of love oh and see ya at Beacon… oh and one more thing, yo Tukson am I hired or not?

I'm sorry but you're not hired

Huh figures welp see ya two guys later then bye!

Uhh Tukson who was that guy?

You know I forgot to ask his name.

**(And again change location)**

Welp it's gotten dark now and I don't have a place to sleep in oh it's From dust till dawn I'ma wait for Roman in there.

Hello and welcome to From Dust till dawn how can I help you today?

I'm just looking for some weapon magazines do you have any in stock today?

Oh ya we have them they're at the back

Thanks. ''_welp guess I'll have to wait for Ruby here unless I arrive to late, guess we'll just see what happens next I guess"_

Uhh excuse me are you finished with that book?

Huh? Oh ya just finished here it's your turn I guess

Ok thanks (She sees the pistols on my hips) Oh are you a huntsman?

Nah but when the semester starts I'll enroll

Oh, uhh my name is Ruby, Ruby Rose

Hello Ruby my name is Ivan, Ivan Nagales

Huh weird name

Yah I get that a lot

So you like weapons?

Like? Ruby you have no idea how deep my pockets, but let me tell you I have a lot of weapons plus a few blueprints for some _special _things that can go boom

Really? "Her eyes just glowed like that of a Christmas tree, neat"

Well not right now because the store is guna get robbed in 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1 now

Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a dust shop open this late.

P-please, just take my lien and leave!

Shhh, calm down we're not here for your money. Grab the dust

Crystals, burn. Uncut

Alright kids put your hands where I can see 'em.

Hey, I said hands in the air!

You both got a death wish or something!?

Huh?

"The Henchman gestures his hand to his ear"

Yes?

I said put both of your hands in the air, now

Are you… robbing us?

Yes!

Oh

Well lady's first why thank you

Hey!

Hyah!

"As Ruby kicks the Henchman who flew pass Roman, who sees this gestures to one of his henchmen to fight us"

**Now playing 'This will be the day' by Jeff Williams (feat: Casey lee Williams)**

_**This will be the day we're waiting for. This will be the day we open up the door. I don't wanna hear your absolution. Hope you're ready for a revolution. Welcome to a world of new solutions, welcome to a world of bloody evolution-**_

Okeyyy… get her

Ahem!

Huh hi "as I force push them out of the store and as I leave I repair the window Ruby broke"

Well I'm sorry Roman Torchwick but I'm afraid that your robberies will have to stop tonight

Well I like to see you both try

And try we will

I go left you go right? Sound good?

Ok let's go with that

"So the henchmen started to rush us I took both of them down in one go while Ruby still needs to take her's down then she kicked one of them that lands in front of Roman''

You were worth every cent. Truly, you were. Well Red and Blue I think we can all say that it's been an eventful evening, and as much I'd love to stick around… I'm afraid this is where we part ways.

Sorry pall but you ain't leav'n you still need to go to the cops and stay in a cell so…

"Roman fires Melodic Cudgel blinding us both"

WHAT THE!

Yo, you ok if we go after him?

Uh huh

Well Ruby let's go

Sure

Hey! "Ivan and Ruby say at the same time"

Persistent… "Then a bullhead suddenly appears, Roman then boards the aircraft"

End of the line, red and blue. "Roman then attempts to throw the Red Dust, Ivan then shoots the Red Dust, exploding in Romans hand pushing him back"

Ah!

"Glynda then appears"

Well hello there Miss we're guna need some assistance on this one.

"Roman gets up sees a Huntsman, then heads to the driver seat"

We got a huntsman!

"The driver then heads out to fight the trio"

Hello! Miss False Maiden, Cinder Fall it's a fine evening we're having!

What!

So here to destroy vale are we?

HOW DID YOU KNOW!

I NEEDED SOMEONE LIKE YOU IN MY LIFE!

Ahem "from both of the girls behind Ivan"

Oh ya back to work

"Cinder then uses her stolen ability to fire from inside the bullhead, at this moment Ivan uses his wings to block the damage to the others"

HA! FUNNELS!

"Then Ivan's wings then became metal, and from his wings eight things came out and started firing at Cinder and Roman's ship"

Ha! Time to finish this

HADUKEN!

AHHHHHH (Both Cinder and Roman get blasted away)

You're a huntress! Can I have your autograph?

I hope you both realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, kids, you put yourself and other in great danger

Well as I can see it there was no one on that street… just that shop owner but nothing else

"Glynda then looks at Ivan giving a look that says "_Shut up or I'll shut you up"_

What? I'm just stating the facts here

(Sigh) If it were up to you both will be sent home with a pat in the back…and a slap on the wrist.

Eeek!

But… there is someone here want to see the both of you.

Ruby Rose, you hav-

Have sliver eyes, then Glynda here show our fight then Ozpin asks us where we learn to fight like that?

Then you ask Ruby where she got the weapon design of her scythe, then she'll answer while she is eating the cookies on the plate… what it's true?

Oh and Ruby you learned how to use your scythe from your Uncle Qrow former Member of Team STRQ, oh and Ruby Ozpin here wants you to join Beacon, so what will you say?

Yes.

And there we go, Ruby can you wait outside for a bit, don't worry I'll be fine with Professor Ozpin and Miss Glynda goodwitch

Mmmk just be careful k

Ok, "Ruby then leaves the room after that Ivan then looks to Ozpin and Glynda"

H-how did you know that?

So uhh you guys know any Multiversal theories?

Well, I know that Multiverse exists, traveling it is impossible

Well you're not wrong and right, but unless you're me

What do you mean?

Well Ozma, i am the Demon lord of time, the name's Oma Zi-O

Oh, so your a Demon lord?

Yes, and i'm your best chance against your Ex wife... so yah

This world is nothing but a show in mine, a world made by a man who wanted fame with the people he trusted.

So you're saying that this world is nothing but a show!?

Yes the show has continued to volume 7 ep 4, so until then i have no idea what happens after that episode, so ya

Ok then, so Mr. Nagales do you want to join Beacon?

Yes, i will.. when will the Bullhead leave?

In four days, i suggest that you stay at Miss Roses home for the time being

Uhh ok

**So to those who Idk "liked" my Multiversal Problem this is kind of the rewrite I think so uhh I hope you can uhh comment and your support is much appreciated… uhh thanks **


	2. AN

**So let be just say that the Multiversal problem and dawn of a new beginning are nothing but testing grounds, they are just that testing grounds on how this site works so I give thanks to these people  
zyariarch  
wolfzodeyt  
and the one who commented on my Multiversal problem I say thanks  
**


End file.
